The Pool Boy
by hellovivy
Summary: Logan is in pain and he knows exactly how to fix it. Will Carlos help?


**The Pool Boy.**

Logan was relaxing on his couch, when he heard the doorbell ring. He was home alone so he had to get up and open it himself. It was Carlos, the pool boy. Logan had never met him before. His mom had just hired him before leaving for her business trip.

Logan found himself starting at the beautiful Latino in from of him.

"Mr. Mitchell?"

Logan cleared his throat.

"Um, yeah, the pool is in the back. Come on."

Carlos laughed. Of course the pool was in the back.

Carlos followed him into the backyard.

"Here we are, I'll be inside," Logan choked when he turned around and saw Carlos in only a blue Speedo.

"Thanks I got it from here," Carlos smiled. "I'll let you know when I'm done."

Logan rushed inside and sat back on the couch. He couldn't resist from peaking out the window to watch Carlos at work.

"Ngh!" Logan cried.

_Ngh?_

He took a small cushion and placed it on his lap, over the sharp pain he felt between his legs.

"I gotta fix this," he whispered to himself.

He ran upstairs to his room, locked the door and pulled out his emergency dirty magazines from under his mattress.

"Come on Logan, focus."

He stuck his hand inside of his pants and began to stroke himself.

"Come on, come on," he whispered.

He worked faster and faster, but it didn't seem to be working.

"UGH!" he groaned in frustration.

Logan tore the magazines apart and threw them out the window into his neighbor's backyard. Down below he saw Carlos cleaning the pool. His wet body glistened with the sunlight. Logan felt more pressure on his jeans. The pain became stronger. He ran downstairs and called Carlos inside.

"What is it Mr. Mitchell?

He saw Carlos shiver with the cold air inside the house. Goosebumps spread all over his bare body.

"Um, I need help," Logan cleared his throat. "In the bathroom."

"The bathroom?" Carlos gave him a confused look.

"Mhm."

"Okay?"

Carlos followed Logan to the bathroom upstairs.

"What do you need help with?"

"There's a…spider behind the toilet. Kill it!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I hate bugs. Get it! It's back there!"

Logan pointed to the toilet. He watched as Carlos slowly bent over to look for the spider. He licked his lips as his Speedo went tight between his cheeks. He walked over to Carlos and rubbed his hand down his back.

"What are you doing?"

"You're so wet."

"Mr. Mitchell?"

Logan continued to rub Carlos' body, licking his lips.

"Please stop, Mr. Mitchell," Carlos whined.

"But you like it," He smiled.

Logan roughly pushed Carlos against the door. He pressed their lips together groaning because Carlos wouldn't let him in.

"I can't do this, Mr. Mitchell," Carlos pushed back.

"Come on, you know you want it as badly," Logan moaned bringing their lips together again.

"Ngh," Carlos groaned granting Logan the access he wanted.

Logan giggled and slammed his erection against Carlos'.

"Oh god!" Carlos cried.

Logan laughed again.

"Tell me you like it," Logan whispered. "I want to hear you say it. Say my name dammit!"

He slammed himself against Carlos again.

"Ngh! I like it! Ngh! Logan!"

Logan kissed Carlos' neck, then chest. He pulled down his pants and boxers, then pushed Carlos down.

"What do you want me to do?" Carlos asked, looking up at Logan.

"Use your imagination," he smiled.

Carlos nodded and began to take Logan in. He moaned softly as Logan reached the back of his throat. Logan rested his head on the door and played with Carlos' hair.

"Ngghhh! Carlos!"

He stroked faster and faster, moaning louder causing Logan to go over the edge. Logan banged his head against the door screaming with pleasure. His mouth shaped into an O, he tugged on Carlos' hair, signaling that he was done.

Carlos swallowed every last drop of Logan and smiled.

"Your turn," he whispered in Logan's ear.

Logan shook his head.

"Nope."

"What do you mean no?"

"Sorry, but I got to go," Logan said pulling his pants back up.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, but thanks for the favor baby. You were great," he kissed Carlos softly on the lips and left the bathroom.


End file.
